


piece of heaven

by nervecore



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, HYUNSUNG, Lovey Dovey, M/M, Playlist, bfs, i had this sitting in my docs, lil drabble, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervecore/pseuds/nervecore
Summary: “han jisung, you will be the death of me.”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	piece of heaven

if jisung could excel in a specific thing, that’d be how much he cares for his boyfriend. not only he stuck by his side all these years when the older made bad choices, but he was also there for the happiest moments of his life. for jisung, hyunjin was the apple of his eye, the only thing he mattered more than anything else. of course, that didn’t mean they did not have arguments every once in a while, but you couldn’t not see they way they looked at each other and how their lips curbed at the end everytime they stared at each other, while the other was doing something meaningless. they just found joy in their lover and it never died down in the past years. to think of hyunjin without jisung and of jisung without hyunjin was hard, especially for their friends. the two came in one package and everyone had to accept that.

and most did, because they were just adorable. (their friends’ words not mine)

that day was no different than the others. hyunjin and jisung both woke up almost at the same time and they were enjoying their breakfast, still in pajamas and with the tv in the background, on some random channel while they were going back and forth around the kitchen so they could make what they wanted to eat.

suddenly jisung stopped in his tracks, hair messy, but fluffy, a way too loose t-shirt on him and some pajama pants with squirrels on it, a slice of toast, buttered only half way and looked at hyunjin.

“you know, i made you a playlist last night.” he said and hyunjin stopped pouring coffee in his mug as well, his gaze averting to jisung.

“you haven’t done one for me in a while.” hyunjin pointed out. “how so?’ he continued to ask and put down the coffee maker on the table.

“i don’t know, i just felt like i should make one. but this time the song titles make some sentences. i just wanted to let you know that after all this time, you still are my piece of heaven on this earth.” jisung explained and a sincere smile creeped up on his face.

“han jisung, you will be the death of me.” hyunjin jokingly said and got closer to the younger, cupping his cheeks with his hands and connected his lips with jisung’s in a sweet, short kiss. short because jisung couldn’t not smile during it. he just loved hyunjin too much. and at the same time he knew hyunjin felt the same about him.

“you never said you don’t like it.” jisung teased him and the older just chuckled softly, rolling his eyes. “and i know you do like it. because you like me.” he continued and then kissed his boyfriend’s cheek and proceeded to butter the other half of the toast as well.


End file.
